$\left(9x + 3\right)\left(7x + 1\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= 9x \cdot \left(7x + 1\right) + 3 \cdot \left(7x + 1\right)$ $= \left( 9x \cdot 7x \right) + \left( 9x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( 3 \cdot 7x \right) + \left( 3 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 63x^2 + \left( 9x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( 3 \cdot 7x \right) + \left( 3 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 63x^2 + \left( 9x + 21x \right) + \left( 3 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 63x^2 + 30x + \left( 3 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 63x^2 + 30x + 3$